Road to the Top
by kbeto
Summary: In which Derek wants to be the very best, Stiles wants the same, Scott is the best friend dragged into random challenges and Isaac has not much of a clue about what's going on. Sterek, lots of game references, rated T out of habit.


_Disclaimer: I have no ties with the Pokémon Company or anyone in the Teen Wolf production. No profit being made here!_

_A/N: I'll use this note to inform (for those not reading my JML stories) that I decided to stop publishing my work because of reasons. I don't know yet if I will do the same with my Sterek stuff, but now you all know. *shrugs*_

_I got this urge to write this mild Sterek with pokémon elements and I regret nothing! Many thanks to **Truee**_ _on AO3 for the inspiration! Everything here is set on the Unova region seen on Black/White 2, and I do take into account some in-game rules, as type matching, base stats, movesets, breeding, etc._

Road to the Top

"There's much more people than I've anticipated," Derek said, mainly to himself, peeking over a long line formed in front of the main counter at the Pokémon Center. He could barely make out Nurse Joy's pink hair from where he stood, a multitude of other teenagers and young adults crowding the place.

Despite hearing about how this year revealed heaps of great trainers, Derek still got surprised as to how many they were. None of that mattered, though; nothing would make him back down from his dream of conquering Victory Road and battling each of Unova's strongest trainers, the Elite Four.

"Such a waste of my time," Derek scoffed, "they probably won't even get to the Pokémon League."

"You talk an awful lot of shit, for a pretty dude, _dude_," a male voice spoke.

Derek turned around to see a boy studying him with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't even particularly tall nor buff to be picking a fight with a werewolf trainer —not that he would know— but at the same time, he didn't seem too intimidated to speak his mind to a complete strange, probably three or four years older than him.

"Stiles, we're not here looking for a fight. Let it go, dude." A second boy tugged on Stiles' arm, clearly trying to avoid a fight. The boy with the crooked jaw seemed to have more sense than this _Skittles_ kid, and as such Derek was more inclined to be polite to him.

"Listen to your brother and go home, kid."

"You know your personality does a great disservice to your outside looks, right?" Stiles snorted, obviously not intimated. "Wanna battle? Let's see if your bite is up to all the barking you do."

The slight discomfort —coupled with a bit of arousal that Derek would vehemently deny— provided by Stiles' eyes sweeping over Derek's body from head to toe vanished as soon as the challenge got issued. "Bring on, kid."

~#~

"This is a full battle, six against six. Each participant may replace at any given time and only held items are allowed." Scott announced to the best of his referee's abilities, looking from Stiles to Derek. "Ready? Begin the match!"

"Tyranitar, go." The Godzilla-like pokémon roared, rising to its two feet. Sand came out of the holes on the pokémon's chest and knees, a sandstorm wiping over the battlefield two seconds later: Tyranitar's Sand Stream ability had activated, as expected.

"It seems that your choice matches your personality," Stiles winked, spinning a pokéball on his index finger. Admitting he was surprised that Derek didn't even nicknamed his battle partners would be a big, fat lie. "Go, Scott!"

A ball of cotton appeared, wriggling and revealing a cheery Whimsicott with clear eyes, resembling a toy more than anything else. From a bench nearby, Derek could hear Stiles' friend complaining about something about nicknames you shouldn't use for your pokémon, probably because no one would like to be linked to a big ball of fluff.

"The same can be said about you. Tyranitar, use Dragon Dance."

"Not today, buddy. Scott, Taunt!" At his trainer's command, Whimsicott flipped Tyranitar off, making the big pokémon lose focus and stomp around furiously, instead of obeying Derek's instructions. "Now you'll have to go with brute force, but I guess that's your specialty, eh?" Stiles Winked.

Okay, _perhaps_ Derek underestimated the kid a little bit. Still, he wouldn't lose a battle so easily. Knowing that he wouldn't gain in speed against a Whimsicott without a few boosts from Dragon Dance, Derek ordered Tyranitar to use Bulldoze— not effective, but it would slow down the fluffy ball of grass, nonetheless.

"Scott, Encore." Applause filled the area, as Tyranitar tried again to use Dragon Dance, still unable to do so due to effects of the earlier Taunt. "Not a bad plan, but Scott's ability is Prankster; he's always going to move first."

"_Should I switch to somebody faster?"_ Derek pondered for a few seconds, trying to remain calm and analyze the situation. He eventually decided against it, giving Stiles the chance to boost his pokémon's defense to the maximum.

"Tyranitar, use Fire Fang!" Flames flooded the huge pokémon's mouth. Tyranitar headed straight for a clean bite, ignoring the Leech Seed rooted in its belly, sinking the fire-shrouded fangs on very soft cotton-like fur.

Even factoring the type advantage, poké-Scott's defense had risen too high for it to be really effective. Derek grunted, seeing Stiles smirk from across the arena. The prickling in his palms were a sign that claws dug on his skin and he should stay calm.

"Stiles is toying with him," Scott —not the pokémon, mind you— told his Zorua, Zoe, watching his pokémon namesake switch its Lagging Tail with Tyranitar's Leftovers. "He could have ended this first battle ages ago, even I know that."

Zorua tilted its head sideways, giving Scott a confused look. At least, he wasn't the only one lost in all that.

"Your pokémon will faint in a bit, shouldn't you switch it out?"

Derek ignored Stiles advice/taunt, focusing on solely on ordering a continuous Ice Fang attack. It turned into a boring cycle, really: Tyranitar attacking, Whimsicott taking very little damage and recovering with the stolen Leftovers and the Leech Seed chipping Tyranitar's energy away.

"What are you waiting—" Stiles' eye widened in realization. How could he not notice it before? "Scott, use Giga Drain!"

"Too late," Derek Smirked. A layer of ice-covered Scott's fur, freezing it solid; Derek figured he wouldn't win by knocking it out, but rather with the added effect of the moves used.

"Err.. Scott is frozen and unable to battle. Tyranitar wins!" Scott announced, pointing an outstretched arm to Derek's side. Tyranitar stomped on the ground in excitement, seeing Derek give it a thumb up sign.

"You did great, buddy. I know who can avenge your defeat," Stiles returned his Whimsicott to its pokéball, grabbing a different one from his belt. "Amber, I'm counting on you!"

Amber —an Ambipom— popped out the capsule, landing on one tail. The change in Stiles' posture fuelled Derek even further, since he could smell the distress coming off in waves from the other boy.

"Always up for some monkey business," Derek teased. "Come at me, _Skittles_."

~#~

"We'll be resuming the battle after we eat something, dudes," Scott said, patting his stomach. The match dragged for much longer than any of the boys had anticipated, leaving everyone exhausted and famished.

So far, Derek and Stiles lost three pokémon each, making results extremely even. Amber knocked Tyranitar out with a Brick Break, only to be knocked by Derek's Metagross' Bullet Punch boosted with a Hone Claws; Metagross fell to a Thunder Wave + Nasty Plot + Heat Wave combo from Stiles' Togekisss (Tori), which couldn't withstand Electivire's Thunder Punch pumped with an Expert Belt the electric pokémon used; Electivire found its demise after using a Rain Dance that gave Wheaton (Stiles' Whiscash) conditions to make full use of its Hydration ability (with the Rest move) and powered a Waterfall to ridiculous levels.

"Let's head for Nacrene! If we ask her the right way, Mom will fix us something for free," Stiles smacked his lips together, thinking of what they would be eating back at the Café Warehouse owned by the Stilinski Family. "Wanna come with us, punk?"

"My name isn't punk, _kid,"_ Derek scowled, pushing aside the thought of getting invited to eat by his 'enemy'. One would even believe they _weren't_ at each other's throats an hour ago. "Thanks, anyway," he shrugged.

"Oh my fucking Arceus! There's a civilized person underneath the whole I'm-always-brooding persona!"

It was completely involuntary, though Derek knew the corners of his lips curved upwards in a tentative smile. His face was a mix of amusement and disbelief —eyebrows knitted together— head tilting slightly to the right to study Stiles better. No one taught him when to shut up, obviously.

"If you have a better choice, pray tell, just say where we're going!" Stiles walked up to Derek hands on his hips.

The main question buzzing inside Derek's head was _"since when did we turned into a trio"_. He had to admit that Stiles' had no problem saying whatever was going through his head, and that was always a good thing in Derek's book.

"Know Join Avenue? My family owns a café there—"

This time even Scott gapped at Derek, like the older boy was some kid of higher being. Stiles went from his hips to Derek's cheeks under two seconds, and suddenly the two were breathing each other's breath. "Seriously, let's make out."

Derek froze on the spot. It didn't seem like Stiles was joking. _At all_. "Excuse me?"

"Stiles, you're scaring him! Sorry, he always react like this to food." Scott laughed, prying his friend away. "Can we go there, though? I heard food there is even better than at the Striaton Restaurant."

"Sure, Scott," Derek chuckled in spite of himself, seeing the two boys batting eyelashes at him. "I'll take us there," he tapped one of his pokéballs, whispering _"use Teleport"_.

~#~

"That was low, Derek. Why didn't you say that your family owns the _whole_ arceusdamn avenue?" Stiles hissed, shoving his Friendly Combo again in his mouth. They had been chatting over their meal and became somewhat acquaintances, while Scott kept his and Stiles' friend company two tables away.

"I forgot."

"You just don't just 'forget' those things!" Stiles emphasized his point by slapping Derek's behind his head, though it hurt him more than Derek. "And don't think I'll be going easy on you after this free meal!"

"Come as hard—" Yeah, Derek almost went _there_ (albeit unintentionally). And what a big mistake that would be. "Let's finish our match, there's a space nearby we can use."

Stiles only nodded and gulped down his Friendly Drink. He secretly hoped the friendship boosting properties of the food worked with pokémon —and pokémon only— and tried his best to not notice the smile on Derek's face whenever he spoke of his family, or his aspiration as the Champion.

"Should I interrupt them?" Derek tilted his back to where Isaac and Scott were engrossed in a flirty conversation. The mutual crush was so obvious that even a human could smell the attraction on the air above those two.

"Don't rob that honor from me! Just watch it." Stiles reached to cover Derek's hand with his, winking at him. "Scott, we still need our referee. Kiss him goodbye and let's go." Not exactly a shout, but loud enough to catch the attention of people near them, prompting Isaac to blush and Scott to look for a hole to bury himself in.

"You're good," Derek laughed, taking note of how to embarrass his sisters next time they're around a crush.

~#~

"We'll be resuming the battle. Each participant still has three pokémon and same rules from before apply," Scott glared at Stiles. "Ready? Begin!"

"Wheaton, I choose you!" The Whiscash flopped on the dry land, looking as silly as ever. Derek still had his pride shattered for losing to such an ungracious creature.

"Do it, Gallade."

The figthing-type pokémon from the pokéball and extended the blades in his arms, acquiring a fighting instance just before sparkling for a moment. Gallade's arms, helmet and chest —expect been green— had a beautiful blue color, and Stiles automatically knew he was seeing a rare, shiny pokémon.

"Trying to be cool, huh? But I'm so beating you," Stiles shrugged. "Wheaton, Dragon Dance!"

"Gallade, Snatch!" Gallade gave Whiscash a cold stare, paralyzing the fish pokémon. He then got shrouded in a blue halo, muscles getting pumped and footwork increasing in speed.

"He's screwed," Scott sighed.

Isaac, who decided to watch the match, watched Scott with a confused look on his face. He wasn't a trainer, and so he was lost about exactly how screwed Stiles was, or what they just saw. "What happened?"

"Derek's pokémon stole Wheaton's move for himself. He boosted his speed and strength at once," he pointed to the pokémon inside the blue glow.

Isaac nodded in understanding. "He's really screwed."

"Wheaton, Earthquake!"

Derek wiggled his finger, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Leaf Blade," he commanded. Gallade's arms glowed green and knocked out Whiscash with a single hit, the grass move being more than effective on Wheaton's Water and Ground types.

"Wheaton is unable to battle. Gallade wins this round."

Shit. Now Stiles had only two partners, whereas Derek still had three. _So_ not good. "I'm counting on you, Spiro!"

A cracked rock appeared on Stiles' side, and Zoe hid herself inside Scott's shirt. Blue smoke escaped the crack, eventually lighting up with purple orbs that swirled around faster and faster, finally forming what seemed a very sinister face and sparkling in the same fashion as Gallade had.

"A shiny Spiritomb? That's a bit too dark for you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Stiles rolled his eyes. "Get on with the show."

Spiritomb was without a doubt the worse match for Gallade: both types —Fighting and Psychic— couldn't even inflict damage on a Ghost/Dark type. "Leaf Blade."

"Spiro, Foul Play." As soon as the blade hit Spiritomb, it rammed into Gallade's chest, knocking Derek's pokémon with a clean hit. That certainly hurt.

"That pokémon is so strong!" Isaac mumbled, watching in astonishment.

"That's more of a strategy than raw power, Isaac." Scott sit down again, after announcing the results. "Spiritomb's defenses are incredible, but its attack not so much. Foul Play uses your adversary's strength against them, and Gallade does have a huge attack and mediocre defense; not to mention the move increases in power due to matching Spiritomb's type."

"Houndoom, it's you turn." Derek sent out his 5th pokémon, a horned dog, black as darkness itself. Houndoom's howl made his trainer join him, but that was really out of question.

The new match started, Houndoom setting up the environment to take Spiritomb down before the Pressure ability drained it completely, while Spiro attacked with Ominous Wind in hopes of getting a boost from it's added effects, all the same doing very little damage. One Fire Blast under Sunny Day's effect got Spiritomb staggering and it wouldn't take long for Stiles to lose another pokémon.

"Houndoom, Fire Blast!"

"You're going down with us. Spiro, Destiny Bond!" A purple, glowing orb came out from Spiro's rock and entered Houndoom's body, making the dog pokémon faint the moment Spiritomb fell unconscious to another hit.

"Spiro and Houndoom are both unable to battle. It's a draw!"

Derek gapped at the scene in front of him, not even bothering that he actually flashed his blue eyes at Stiles; he was a bit too pissed about being cornered into using his last pokémon.

"Let's go, Mismagius."

"Time to kick some butt, Stein!"

A Mismagius and a Slowking appeared on the field. Scott and Isaac had long left their seats, excited by heated match they witnessed with all deserved attention —Stiles would later compliment them on not flirting for more than 30 minutes. It was a new record for them, really.

"This one is mine," Derek said, clenching his fist. "Shadow Ball."

"Stein, use Amnesia!"

Living up to his species name, Stein got hit before he could follow Stiles' instructions, though it seemed not too affected by a super effective attack. Mismagius attacked twice more, but each caused less and less damage, until it was almost unnoticeable and Slowking regained his health with a Recover.

Stiles had this odd sense of satisfaction in seeing Derek getting increasingly distraught. He also had to say he looked kind hot with all the frowning. _Damn._ Eyebrow game strong. Strong enough to get in his pants.

"Welcome to the Twilight Zone, Derek. Stein, Trick Room." Light enveloped the field, glowing in a box-shaped formation. It created an anomaly in time and space that allowed Slowking to move at blinking speed, while Mismagius turned into a sluggish, floating balloon.

The battle raged on for almost another hour, Shadow Ball attacks flying left and right, Calm Mind and Nasty Plot being abused by both parts, all sewed together with Rest and Pain Split, when necessary.

"We should end this," Stiles wiped sweat from his brow, wondering when did it get so hot.

"Agreed," Derek nodded, his state very similar to Stiles'. Even his leather jacket was off by now.

"Shadow Ball!" Both Exclaimed in unison.

Stein and Mismagius produced a medium-sized shadowy blob each, shooting it in sequence. Silence fell over the arena, as the four boys watched everything, waiting for a conclusion. Mismagius toppled first, and Derek let a pained "no" out, falling to his knees.

"Mismagius is unable to battle. Stein—" Slowking's eyes rolled to the back of its head and it, too, toppled. "I mean, both pokémon are unable to battle. Since no part still hold any more pokémon, it's a draw."

~#~

"And that's what happened," Stiles sighed, finishing his report to Erica —his friend and neighbor— over the Xtransceiver. "But he turned out to be a nice guy, I guess. Hopefully, he learned his lesson."

"Or you could just ask him out and get to know him better." Erica's smile filled the screen of Stiles' device. He knew she was being serious.

"Everybody saw you ogling him. You gotta be more discreet, man."

_Great_. Now his alleged best friend felt like intruding his conversation, peeking over his shoulder and shoving him at the first hot guy they come across.

"Keep quiet, McCall," Erica laughed, flipping her hair back. "Like you're one to talk, when everyone can see you and Isaac giving each other puppy looks with hearts floating over your heads."

Sometimes Erica was just awesome and reminded Stiles why the three of them became friends. "Ouch. Smack down!" A mortified Scott said nothing in his defense and headed to where Derek and Isaac talked, leaving Erica to interrogate Stiles about his mysterious rival.

~#~

"Looking forward to meeting you at the Pokémon League. Just work a bit on the whole bad attitude, okay?" Stiles extended a hand before Derek.

"You don' expect me to say something nice, do you, kid?"

"FYI, I'll be eighteen in three days."

Derek face's did that thing when he's amused. "Great for you, but I'm still 2 years older," he scoffed, shaking Stiles' hand with a tiny bit of force. Just reinforcing his authority to younger boys and all that.

"And then you can bang him without worrying about legal issues, dearest nephew." A man of smug countenance appeared, dressed in a green apron that read 'Peter's Museum', and nodding to Stiles and friends. "Here's Derek's Friend Code, now you can ring him anytime," he clapped Derek's shoulder.

"Uncle Peter—"

"I need your help with something, Derek. Drop by when your boyfriend and his friends are gone, okay?" Peter shook hands with everyone and left, whistling a happy tune.

Stiles scratched his head, half-embarrassed and half-amused. "So," he started, "do you like birthday parties?"

~Fin~

_A/N: Aaaand it got longer than I expected! Since Arceus is the god of creation in the pokémon-verse, I played a bit with some words and expressions. Silly me._


End file.
